Matt and Mello's Adventures at Wammy's
by tokushu-neko
Summary: Things that happened back at Wammy's House.. I suck at summaries so just read it. First ever fanfic :D Rating may change with added chapters. Warnings so far: Language.


**AN: This is my first fanfic ever, I'm pretty sure that it's not that good, but please no flaming. _**

**Review :D**

Chapter 1:

I don't remember much about my parents, and what I do remember about them is terrible. To tell you the truth, when the old guy I now know as Watari showed up and told me that he was taking me away from my parents to a place called Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children because apparently I did really well on some sort of test I don't remember raking, I was relieved to get out of the hell hole that was my home life. My dad would get drunk a lot and come home and hit my mother and I. My mom would scream at me, and tell me that my father hitting her was all my fault and that she wished I was never born…. But back to the story

Watari drove me to Wammy's House which was absolutely huge compared to the cramped apartment that me and the rest of my family lived in. He took me to an office where an extremely pissed off looking guy named Roger told me that I would be rooming with another boy named Mello. He then told me that from now on my name would be Matt instead of Mail. As I walked out of the office, I saw a blond boy dressed in all black, screaming at all of the other orphans,

"Who the hell took my fucking chocolate? Was it you Linda, 'cause if I find out it was I won't hesitate to burn all of your paintings!"

A short girl with brown hair tied up in pigtails that I assumed was Linda shook her head no violently, and ran away.

"Whoever did take it, I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep and-"

"Mello, I believe that your chocolate is in your pocket, so could you please quiet down so I can finish my puzzle without you distracting me?" a strange albino kid that kind of resembled a sheep said in an eerie monotone voice.

At this moment, the blond boy I now knew was my roommate Mello's face contorted into an extremely terrifying glare that would frighten any normal person, but the sheep-like boy did not seem fazed by it. At the albino's lack of emotion, Mello seemed to get even angrier if that was even possible. I figured this would be a good time to go find my room before I witnessed murder.

I walked down a long hallway, where I finally found my room (Room 17) and walked inside. There were two beds, but obviously my roommate wasn't in the room at the moment, which sort of was a good thing so introductions wouldn't be too awkward after what I just saw. I closed the door, and sat on the bed that didn't look like it was being used, turned on my gameboy, and started playing it. Not even a minute after I had flipped on my game, the door flew open and then was slammed shut, hard enough to crack part of the door. I looked over to see who it was, and saw that it was Mello who seemed out of breath at the moment.

"Uhh, so y-you're Mello, right?" I managed to stutter out.

"No shit," he replied, "I take it you're my new roommate?"

I shook my head yes.

"So, um, why were you running?" I questioned.

"Well, that damn crippled sheep pissed me the fuck off so I punched him in the damn jaw, but that old ass Roger saw me do it, and I don't want to deal with that shit. And of course, all of the stupid adults here think that damn Near is so fucking special because he's "#1" to succeeding L, and of course I'm obviously not as great as that stupid albino bitch in their eyes and ARGH. I will beat him though!" he ranted.

"Well, I think that you're better than Near, and I just met you."

His eyes seemed to light up at this comment, and he asked in a shocked tone,

"Really, you do?

"Yeah, I really do….. I have chocolate in my suitcase if you want it…"

Mello automatically jumped up and started going through my stuff until he finally found the chocolate. He unwrapped it, snapped a piece off into his mouth, and smiled to himself.

"By the way, you never told me your name." he said.

"Oh, my name is Mai- I mean Matt." I said and blushed at my name mix-up.

He turned, looked at me, and said,

"You know what Matt, I think you and I could be really good friends."

With this comment, I was the one smiling ear to ear. All in all, a good first day.

**AN: Sorry this is really sort! T_T If you like it, I will have a new chapter up pretty soon! n_n Near fans don't kill me for all of the Near bashing going on up there. xD**


End file.
